powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Apathy
The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. Sub-power of Emotion Negation. Opposite to Empathy. Also Called * Belle Indifference * Blunted Effect * Emotion Immunity * Emotionless * Emotionless Shell * Empathic Immunity * Indifference * [[Wikipedia:Mushin|Mushin (No Mind)]] * Self-Emotion Negation Capabilities User can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. Applications * Immunity to emotion-based powers. * Power Mimicry Immunity to Empathic Mimicry. * Able to slip past Lie Detection, as the lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. * Gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. Variations * Abstinence: user is unable to feel physical attraction to another. * Alcohol Immunity: To a degree, the user can compose oneself from emotional and erratic behavior. Only appearing unfazed even when drunk or lethally intoxicated. * Aniothability: the user is unable to feel negative emotions (that doesn't mean the user will always be happy, only that they will never feel sad or Angry, etc.) * Apprehension Immunity * Bravery: suppressing emotions which generate fear. * Catiothability: the user is unable to feel positive emotions. * Clear Mind * Pain Suppression: Unable to feel emotional pain. Associations * Consciousness Shattering * Empathy * Emotion Manipulation * Emotion Negation * Emotion Removal * Heartlessness * Loneliness Embodiment * Nihilism Embodiment * Soullessness * Tranquil State Limitations * May not be able to switch it off. * May only suppress certain emotions. * Will clash with any emotion-based abilities the user has. Known Users Gallery Manga/Anime File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) has been conditioned to be a near-emotionless assassin who is notorious for killing her targets in cold blood. File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) has been conditioned to be a near-emotionless assassin who is notorious for killing her targets in cold blood. File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) is completely emotionless due to brain damage, allowing him to operate at full efficiency in everything, and is considered a demon of emptiness. File:Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) was known for his heartlessness during his time as an Eraser for Chronos, killing his targets efficiently and mercilessly. File:Executive_Militia.png|The Executive Militia (Bleach) of the Onmitsukidō are known for their cold-bloodedness to execute traitors. File:Despair.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) represents nihilism, and as such, shows no emotions. File:Rei_Angry.jpg|With eyes like that of a reaper, Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) can kill anyone he deems evil in cold blood, ignoring all pleas and reasons. File:Yukihina_Water_Shapes.JPG|Yukihina (Code:Breaker) remains stoic even when expressing his desire to avenge his friend's death. File:Vegeta_disposes_of_Nappa.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) showing the typical apathetic trait of Saiyans, easily disposing Nappa for losing his ability to fight despite their longtime comradeship. File:Broly_Crushes_Paragus_and_Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) crushing his father and his space pod for trying to abandon him on a dying planet, showing a cruel disregard for even a parent who raised him. File:Mard_Geer_Tartarus.jpg|Mard Geer Tartarus (Fairy Tail) has long since suppressed his own emotions and believed that emotions are a hindrance. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is apathetic and emotionless, as he considered his 500 years of immortality being an empty existence, and even the mind-reading Batou considers him to be "empty". File:Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) is a demon of void, and has no emotions as a result. File:Shinichi_Izumi.gif|When Shinichi Izumi (Kiseiju: Sei no Kakuritsu) had his cells fused with Migi to repair his heart and before the death of Reiko Tamura, he became distant, unsympathetic, and loses the ability to empathize with others, as he not only thinks but feels emotionless like a parasite. File:Puppet_Sasori.png|Sasori (Naruto) is apathetic and cold due to lack of parental love, and his puppet body is a physical metaphor of an empty and emotionless vessel. File:Sai.jpg|Sai (Naruto) has gone through Root's extensive mental condition and training, resulting in him being almost completely emotionless, until spending time with Naruto. File:Sasuke_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) cruelly and apathetically piercing through Karin to kill Danzō to avenge his brother, Itachi's sufferings. File:Obito_slashes_Kakashi.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) shows no sympathy for anyone due to his hatred of reality, causing the death of his mentor and violently attacking his former comrade Kakashi. File:Kisame_committing_suicide.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) is like many Kirigakure ninjas, being conditioned to abandon their emotional attachments by killing comrades, something Kisame is all so willing to do. File:Madara_stabs_Sasuke.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) cruelly and apathetically kills his fellow clansman, Sasuke, for the sake of his own Eye of the Moon Plan. File:Kuma2.png|When Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) became a living weapon, he lost his free will and became a heartless "human weapon". File:Seta_Sojiro's_Smile.jpg|Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin) giving his trademark false smile, hiding his emotions and rendering him unreadable. File:Yumi_losing_her_dreams.jpg|After her dream demon was killed, Yumi (Yumekui Merry) lost all her hopes and dreams, leaving her an apathetic and emotionless shell. Death_Eyes_Loco.jpeg|Loco (Marchen Awakens Romance) suffered an unknown tragedy in her past which broke her spirit. As a result, her eyes and voice alike display no emotion. Dufort.jpeg|Having been experimented on and abused for most of his life Dufort (Zatch Bell!) rarely displays emotion for the world he has come to hate. Gowther.png|Gowther (Nanatsu no Taizai) lose all his memories, feelings, and entire sense of self do to be cursed by the Selflessness commandment. Comics/Animation File:180px-PathokinesisBetterPic.jpg|Phoebe (Charmed) discovers that Rennek's soldiers had no emotions. File:Ravenoyl.png|Raven (DC Comics) uses her empathic abilities to negate her own emotions. Scarecrow 0004.jpg|Due to years of exposure to his own chemicals, Scarecrow (DC) lost his capacity to feel, granting him immunity to the cause of the Black Lantern Corps. TV Series File:Lost_6x06_Sundown_Sayid.jpg|Sayid Jarrah (Lost) lost all feelings of emotion after being "claimed" by the Man in Black. File:Supernatural_soulless_Sam.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) became emotionless after losing his soul. Spock.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) is a well known user of this ability Drwho2005dalek.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) possess no emotions other than hate and an instinct to survive, thus making them very ruthless. Video Games Iron Maiden H.png|Iron Maiden (Valkyrie Crusade) being an automaton designed to kill, is completely emotionless. Astaroth H.png|Astaroth (Valkyrie Crusade) is completely immune to and unable of feel love. kingdom_hearts_xehanort_by_anabelle12-d5ml2nw.jpg|Each incarnation of Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) inherit the originals lack of empathy and selfishness towards the lives of others. It's this quality among other things that has kept him alive for soo long. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Immunities Category:Real Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries